Cartoon Wrestling Entertainment Week 2
by Marioandgoku101
Summary: Sorry for the late Story!Tag team series is not happening,But fightsgiving is coming!
1. Ben 10 warns naruto

**Author's Note**:I'm so sorry for my later story and the PPV,Tag team series is not happening,i'm so sorry,but TLCG is coming in october 26.

*Flo Rida ''Good Feeling'' plays*

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah

I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
>Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me<br>I'll be the president one day  
>January 1st, oh, you like that gossip<br>Like Like you the one drinking that god sip dot com  
>Now I gotta work with your tongue<p>

How many Rolling Stones you want?  
>Yeah I got a brand new spirit,<br>Speak it and it's done  
>Woke up on the side of the bed like I won<br>Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
>G5 dealer, US to Taiwan<p>

I hope you say that, I wanna play back  
>Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack<br>A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
>I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah

The mountain top, walk on water  
>I got power, feel so royal<br>One second, I'ma strike oil  
>Diamond, platinum, no more for you<br>Gotta drill a land, never giving in  
>Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in<br>Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
>No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den<br>That flow, that spark, that crown  
>You looking at the king of the jungle now<br>Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
>A hundred miles feelin' from the picture smile<br>Straight game face, it's game day  
>See me running through the crowd full of melee<br>No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
>Take a genius to understand me<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, Yeah!

*The Music Continues as the Crowd cheers*

Raven:Welcome to cwe.

Benson:Yes and i are live at Overland park,Kansas!

Chris:Happy to be here!

*Ben 10 Omiverse theme songs starts*

_Ben 10!_

Benson:Here's the guy who had a fight it naruto a few weeks ago.

_his a kid and he want to have fun!_

_Ben 10_

_But when you need a superhero he'll get the job done!_

Cyborg:From Bellwood usa,please welcome,ben 10!

Chris:And here is our possible new cwe champion!

Raven:Yeah,right.

*Ben,gwen,and kevin walk down the arena*

Crowd:Cheers ben 10.

Ben 10:*With a microphone* Well...that was a fun few weeks ago.

Crowd:*sort of cheers*

Ben 10:Did you see how i was pummeling him?

Gwen:*With a mic* Yeah,i did.

Ben 10:I know,i'm pretty awesome...and handsome.

Fangirls:*Cheers like crazily*

Ben 10:But let's get real,i almost got the cwe champion last year,remember me and gohan?

Gwen:Yep.

Ben 10:So this is a message naruto,you think your funny insulting battlecreek last weeks ago.

Gwen:You mean a few weeks ago.

Ben 10:Yeah whatever,and your not going to keep that title of your for very long.

Crowd:*Chanting ben*

Ben 10:So you better watch your back,because i'm coming to get you on the main event!

*His music plays*

Chris:And as for the main event,*Shows naruto with the title on the titiantron* naruto will announce about the CWE championship.

Benson:Also comming tonight,everyone Cartoon that was in the match between mario and timmy turner will have a 14 men battle royale.

Raven:But there was like 12 people in that match!

Benson:The other 2 cartoons we have no idea who they are.

Raven:Oh.

*Goes to commerical break*

**Note**:End of chapter 1.


	2. Intercartoon title contact signing

**Note**:I Don't own anything

Benson:Ok we are back.

Chris:I'm Ready for some action!

*Super Mario 3D world ''Overworld'' theme plays*

Raven:Here's luigi.

Cyborg:Please welcome the intercartoon champion,Luigi!

*Crowd cheers*

Benson:He is a 2 time intercartoon champion,and defeat robin for the title.

*Luigi walks in the ring*

Chris:One of our greatest intercartoon champions is going to make a contact signing.

*Solid Bold ''Summertime loving'' plays*

_It's summer time and you know what that mean you go to the beach and do some beachy things_

*Rigby runs down the lane*

Cyborg:Please welcome one of the contenders for the intercartoon championship,rigby!

_It's Summer time just feels good_

*Uncle Granda ''Theme song'' plays*

Cyborg:Another one of the contenders of the intercartoon title,Uncle Grandpa!

*Uncle grandpa walks down the ring*

Chris:They're going to sign a contact to make it legit.

Brandon:*On a microphone,next to the contact table*Once you 3 sign the match is going to happen.

Luigi:*Holding a mic* Well i guess we're signing now.

Brandon:The Champion sign his signature first.

Luigi:Alright.

*As he signs the contact,the crowd cheers*

Rigby:*On mic*I Just have a few thing to say,you 2 should just let me win,because i know i'm stronger,faster,smarter,and more handsome!

Luigi:*Chuckles*So your stronger?you think your way stronger?and you are the fastest,but agility doesn't matter,and you also think your more handsome?

Rigby:I'm way handsome than you are!

Uncle Grandpa:*Grabs a mic*Both of you are not better than me!Icould destory both of you in with a ladder alone!

Rigby:I Could be hit you with a chair before you know it!

UG:You couldn't even beat trunks in a match!

Rigby:You haven't even been a champion and this company!

UG:But i'll be champion in 2 week from now!

Rigby:No you couldn't,in TLCG i want to hit you with a chair and put you through a table under a minute!

Brandon:The opponents to choose the match.

Rigby:I Choose a tables and chairs match!

UG:I want a ladder match!

Luigi:How about a Tables,lader,chair,and glory match?

Chris:I TLCG Match!?

Raven:wow.

Crowd:*Cheers*

UG:Fine.

Rigby:As long as this match is happening.

*UG signs the contact*

Raven:1 more sign and the match is official.

*Adventure time ''Opening theme* plays*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:FINN!? JAKE!?

*Finn and jake walks down the ring*

Luigi:what are you doing here?

Finn:*Grabs a mic*That's the point,you 3 haven't got a clue,i been watching you 3 and i decide i want the intercartoon title!

*Crowd cheers*

UG:No way!it's a tripe threat match!

Brandon:Actually rigby hasn't sign yet,so it can be a fatal 4 way TLCG match.

Rigby:What!?

*Finn signs the contact*

Crowd:*CHEERS*

Chris:Oh my god!

Luigi:Well rigby?

Rigby:If you 3 bring a ally,i got mordecai on my side.

*Rigby sign the contact*

Crowd:Cheers*

Raven:Amazing!

Chris:4 way TLCG match!

Benson:Indeed!

*Luigi Shakes hands with finn*

Uncle Grandpa:Yeah,but-

*UG pushes rigby to the ground*

Benson:Uh-oh.

*Finn Kick UG ,throw him to the turnbuckles,beats him up on the turnbuckle corner*

Raven:And i fight break out.

*Rigby jumps on finn's back*

Chris:His giving him a piggyback ride!

*Luigi clotheslines finn who lands on rigby*

Raven:Look out!

*UG Tackles luigi*

Chris:Well that come out of nowhere.

*UG Steps on luigi repeatly*

UG:See you 3 next week!

*Uncle grandpa flips the table on finn and rigby*

Benson:That was something.

Raven:I'm happy that the match is happening.

Chris:Where did finn come from?

Benson:So later i guess we'll see you all after the commerical break.

*Goes for a break*

**Note**:End of chapter 2,thanks for viewing please follow and review!


	3. Bowser VS Beast Boy

**Note**:Don't Own anything.

Benson:Just a few minutes ago ben was on his way to a eat.

*Flashback a few minutes ago*

Ben 10:*Talking to gwen* So where should we eat.

*Ben walks into goku*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Goku:Hey ben.

Ben:Hey goku,so did you see me fight naruto?

Goku:Yep,that was awesome,but i need you to not battle naruto at Tlcg,i need fight naruto,so i can get my title back.

Ben:Well no,it's time for someone else to get that title,now stay out of my way,or else.

*Leaves*

Goku:*Shakes his head*

*End of flashback*

Benson:That was something.

Chris:Yeah,ben denied his request for getting a title shot with naruto.

*Teen Titans ''Go'' Plays*

_Teen,Teen-_

*Pyros explode*

Raven:Here he comes.

*Super Mario 3D world ''Meowser'' plays*

Cyborg:Weighting 289 Pounds,from The Mushroom Kingdom, ''The King of koopas'' Bowser!

*Bowser Walks down the ring*

Benson:The King of koopas,the princess kidnapper,the demonic bowser!

Chris:And his battling beast boy.

*Bowser tilts his head upward,breaths fire in the air*

Raven:I can feel the heat of that fire.

*Referee Lana starts the match*

*DING DING DING*

Chris:And the match starts

*Beast boy trips bowser*

Raven:Beasty baseball slides.

*Beast boy kicks bowser more than a few time*

Benson:BB has the upper hand in this match

*Bowser Walks to a ring post*

Raven:Bad idea.

*Beast boy dropkicks bowser while his on the ringpost*

Chris:Beast might pin.

*Beast boy walks out the ring for a minute*

Referee Lana:1...2-

*Beast boy gets in the ring,bowser grabs him by the neck chokeslams him*

Crowd:*Very few cheers*

*Bowser pins beast boy*

Benson:Bowser with the chokeslam.

Referee Lana:1...2...3!

*DING DING DING*

Cyborg:The winner of this match,Bowser!

Raven:That was easy.

*Super Mario 3D world ''Meowser'' Plays*

Benson:That Match was only 3-5 minutes.

*Bowser picks up beast boy,gives him another chokeslam*

Chris:Well that was mean.

Raven:I guess he was pissed because of the way he kicked him.

*Bowser walks out the arena,referee lana checks on beasty boy*

Chris:Is he dead?

Benson:How can someone be dead after a chokeslam.

Raven:It matters how they fall.

*Adventure time Marceline ''I'm just your problem*

_La da da da da_

_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_

Cyborg:Weighting 131 pounds,from the the nightosphere,marceline!

*Marceline walks pass bowser,who give her a hi five*

Chris:Did bowser just hi five marceline?

Raven:Weird.

_Well... i'm just your problem_

_I'm just your problem_

_It's like i'm not even a person_

*Marceline walks in the ring looks at beast boy on the ground*

Benson:Marceline in action,NEXT!

*Goes to break*

**Note**:End of Chapter 3 please review and follow!


	4. Marceline Vs Sandy Cheeks

**Note**:Don't Own Adventure time or Spongebob Squarepants they go to their own owners.

Chris:And we are back.

*Marceline's song is still continuing as she's sitting on the top rope*

Raven:Beast Boy got up a minute ago and walked away.

*Spongebob squarepants ''Texas'' Plays*

_Wish i was back in texas_

_the ocean's no place for a squirrel_

_wish i was in texas_

Cyborg:Weighting 127 Pounds,From the Biniki bottom,Sandy Cheeks!

Chris:The Squirrel is here.

Raven:?

_I wanna wake up in texas_

_i miss those wide open skies_

_i miss my 20 acres,barbecues_

*Sandy walks in the ring*

Referee wayne:*Starts the match*

*DING DING DING!*

Benson:Here we go the vampire queen vs texas squirrel!

*Sandy grabs marceline,marceline pushes sandy to the rope*

Chris:Did you guys know that the battle royale for the hardcore championship is next?

Raven:It is?

*Marceline drop kicks sandy somehow out of the ring*

Chris:No.

Raven:Jerk.

*Marceline grabs sandy's head,smash her face on the barricade*

Chris:I am a jerk.

*Someone punches chris*

Chris:Ouch!

Referee Lana:4...5-

*Sandy runs to the ring,marceline _Vampire Kicks_ her*

Marceline:*Pins her*

Referee:1...2-

*Sandy kicks out*

Benson:I thought it was over.

*Marceline grabs her again,sandy hurricanranas her into a pin*

Referee:1...2...3!

*DING! DING! DING!*

Benson:What?

Raven:Sandy wins.

Cyborg:here is your winner,Sandy cheeks!

_I wanna go home,home_

_i wanna go hoooommme-_

_*Marceline attacks her from behind,throws her out the ring_*

Chris:What was that for?

*Marceline throws her into the steel steps*

Crowd:Ooh.

Benson:That was unsportsman-

*Marceline grabs benson's diet coke bottle,throws it at him*

Benson:Ow!

*Marceline destorys the announce table with her axe*

Raven:And she's destory her table

*Then she pushes cyborg and throws him to the barricade*

Chris:She's having a temper tantrum!

*Marceline slaps chris out of his chair*

Raven:Dang.

*Marceline throws a cooler spilling all of the pop everywhere*

Benson:What's she gonna do next?

*Marceline grabs chris's ''Trophy'' and throws it to the crowd*

Benson:And that's a 5 dollar fake trophy he won't get back.

*She Grabs a pop can,pours all of the beverage on sandy*

Marceline:AAHH!

*She puts sandy in the _Nightoshpere End_*

Benson:OOH! The end to sandy.

*Marceline leaves the arena*

Chris:Did she damage my face?

Raven:Well you got a bruise on your right cheek.

Chris:Where my trophy?

Benson:Long Gone.

Chris:Aw man!

*The titiantron shows mordecai and gohan walking to the arena,mordecai coming on his way to the arena,and gohan coming from his lockeroom*

Benson:Well last week gohan GKOed mordecai to win that main event!

Raven:Next mordecai vs gohan.

*Goes to break*

**Note**:End of chapter 4,please review and follow!


	5. Gohan VS Mordecai for a title shot

**Note**:I don't own Regular show or DBZ!

Raven:We are live at Overland park,usa!

Benson:Yeah and mordecai better watch out for dan!

Chris:Likey.

*Regular Show ''Party Tonight'' plays*

_Your Eyes are staring into my eyes_

_who am i but a guy_

_with two eyes on the prize_

_and the prize on my eyes are 10 times_

_the suprise on my eyes as i kiss you tonight_

Elise:Weighting 119 Pounds,from the park,usa,Mordecaaaai!

Crowd:*Some cheers*

Benson:Aren't gohan and mordecai but heel?

Raven:Sort of.

Chris:Mordecai has so many people wanting his title,goten,crazy dan,and if gohan win then it's 3 people aiming for the title!

Raven:I hope there's another times 4 way match.

*Mordecai helds his title high in the air*

Chris:Me too.

*DBZ ''Rock the dragon'' plays*

_Dragon,Dragon,rock the dragon,dragon ball z!_

_Dragon,dragon,rock the dragon,dragon ball z!_

Elise:Weighting 125 pounds,from china,Gooooohan!

*Gohan Run at high speed to the ring*

_Dragon ball z!_

_Dragon ball z!_

Chris:Here is the former supermanheavyweight champion.

*The match starts*

*DING!DING!DING!*

Benson:Here we go!

*Mordecai knees gohan*

Raven:Anyone else feeling sleepy?

Benson:Nope.

Chris:Alittle.

*While mordecai is kneeing gohan,gohan reverse it to a suplex*

Raven:He reversed it.

*Gohan elbow drop mordecai,then throws him to the corner,clothesline him*

Benson:Gohan with the clothesline.

*He then slams him with the scoop powerslam*

Gohan:YEAAHH!

Crowd:*Boos*

*He pins mordecai*

Referee:1...-

*He kicks out*

Benson:And kick out at 1 in a half.

Chris:I just can't to see the 14 man battle royale with 2 more people,who you think will won?

*Gohan headlocks mordecai*

Raven:Well maybe mario might.

Benson:Gumball,he's gonna sneak attack everyone!

Raven:Hmm,nah.

Chris:I doubt it.

*Mordecai snapmares gohan*

Chris:Dexter gonna retain.

Benson:Not in a million years.

Raven:Yeah right.

*Mordecai kicks gohan in the gut*

Chris:Well beast boy is gonna be a little weak,since his match with bowser.

Raven:I just know that the wrestlers in this match are gonna jump each other.

*Gohan backbreaker mordecai*

Chris:Since when did you think that?

Raven:It always happens in a battle royale!

*Gohan Belly to back suplex mordecai and goes for another pin*

Referee:1...2-

Benson:Kick out again.

*Gohan Dropkicks mordecai*

Chris:Well none of us won the title.

Benson:Trust me i'll get that title somehow.

Raven:Me too.

*Mordecai grabs gohan's leg and performs a spinebuster and punches gohan*

Benson:Mordecai got the upperhand.

*Mordecai whips gohan out the ring*

Raven:There near us.

*Gohan kicks mordecai in the stomache,throws him to the ringpost*

Referee:1...2!

Benson:Oh!just like last week!

*Gohan throws him in the ring*

Chris:The 2 are one of the greatest wrestlers of this year!

*Gohan puts him in a reverse neckbreaker*

Raven:Mordecai just needs to somehow outsmart gohan.

*Gohan picks up mordecai but,mordecai hits him with the front suplex*

Chris:What's he gonna do?

*Mordecai basbeball slide DDTs gohan*

Raven:I think we know what's happening next!

*Mordecai jumps on the top rope,cheers the crowd,and prepares the _Mordo_ _splash*_

Benson:Jump!

Crowd:*Cheers alittle bit*

*Mordecai does the _Mordo splash,_but gohan count it with a _GKO_*

Chris:Oh no!

Crowd:*Cheers*

*He cheers,but Dan comes out of nowhere attacks gohan*

Referee:*DQs mordecai*

Crowd:*Goes crazy*

Benson:Dan Dan Dan!

Raven:It's Dan!

Chris:The unsable psycho!

Cyborg:The winner of this match,by disqualification,Gohan!

Benson:Well gohan's getting the title shot.

*Mordecai _Blond-icai Rumbles_ Dan*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Raven:Look out!

*Gohan _GKOs_ mordecai*

Benson:Gko!

*Gohan walks to the announce table,grabs mordecai's belt,held it high in the air*

Benson:Well this might happen at TLCG people.

Raven:I'm afraid that Goten and dan are in the match,now gohan is here.

*Titiantron show goten,dan,mordecai,and gohan.*

*DBZ ''Rock the dragon'' plays*

_Dragon,Dragon,rock the dragon,dragon ball z!_

_Dragon,dragon,rock the dragon,dragonball z!_

_Dragon ball Z!_

_Dragon ball Z!_

Chris:He is going to make this match harder for mordecai to retain.

*Gohan drops the belt right on mordecai,and leaves the arena*

Chris:Well there he goes.

*Flo Rida ''Good feeling'' plays*

Benson:Anyway,the 14 man battle royale starts NEXT!

Chris:I can't wait,there going to be timmy turner,robin beast boy,and princess bubblegum

Raven:Ash kethum,pizza steve,and so many more!

Benson:Next on -

*The scene show ash kethum putting on his green gloves*

Brandon:Excuse me,ash?what do you think about this match your doing next?

Ash Kethum:Well i-

*Gumball tackles ash,and hits him with a steel chir repeatedly*

Gumball:*Hits him for the last time*Good luck at the match buddy.

*Robin throws gumball into the wall and hits him with ash's backpack*

Robin:We'll see about that.

*Robin leaves*

Benson:Uh...next the battle royale!

**Note**:End of chapter 5 i think,please review and follow!


	6. 12 Man Battle Royale

**Note**:I don't own anything!,and this 14 man battle royale is actually a 12 man battle royale,my bad!

Chris:We at back!

Raven:And the battle royale we been excited for the battle royale!

Benson:But there something that happen a few minutes ago.

*Flashback from a few minutes ago*

Beast Boy:*Putting on a headband and looking at the mirror*Ok i'm ready! i'm the new hardcore champion!

*Pizza Steve Dropkicks beast boy into the mirror*

*Flashback ends*

Raven:That was something.

Benson:Yeah,and i heard got dexter was attacked.

Chris:Darwin just texted me ''OMG daisy and trunks are laying on the floor''.

Benson:Well that's 6 out of 14 that won't be 100%

Elise:The following contest is a 14 man battle royale for the hardcore 24/7 championship!

Crowd:*Cheers*

Elise:Let's give you the rules,cyborg?

Cyborg:Anyone who with out of the ring with both feet touching the ground is eliminated!the last cartoon in the ring is the new hardcore 24/7 champion!

Crowd:*Cheers*

Elise:Let's starts the match!

Cyborg:The first entry is...

*Fusion fall theme song plays*

Cyborg:Ladies and Gentleman the current champ,the teenage scienist dexter!

*Dexter walks in the ring and helds the belt above him*

Elise:And here's the champ dexter,now entry 2...

*DBZ budokai 3 theme plays*

Elise:The touble maker,Trunks!

*Kid trunks runs to the ring*

Cyborg:Next one...entry #3 is...

*Gumball ''Inner Warrior'' plays*

_Every time i look in the mirror,all i see...is the inner_

_warrior staring back at me_

Cyborg:Gumball!

Benson:This might take a while.

Raven:Yep

*Skips time*

Chris:Ok we are back and we have the last people joining the battle royale.

Elise:And Finally the 2 suprise entries first one is...

*Spongebob ''Goofy goober rock'' plays*

_I'm a goofy goober!_

_You're a goofy goober! _

_We're all goofy goobers! _

_Goofy, goofy, goober goober! _

Crowd:*Goes crazy*

Elise:At Entry 13,Spongebob Squarepants

Chris:Yellow sponge is back!

Raven:And better than ever!

*Sponge dances to his music*

Elise:What a surprise!

*Spongebob runs down the arena*

Cyborg:Ok let's starts the mat-

Elise:Wait,we still have one more guy entering.

Cyborg:Ok,just come on out!

...

*Adventure time ''Bacon Pancakes'' plays*

_Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,_  
><em>Take some bacon and<em>

Cyborg:And finally,at entry #14,jake the dog!

_I'll put it in a pancake,_  
><em>Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make,<em>  
><em>Bacon pancaaake!<em>

*Jake slowly walks down the arena*

Elise:Ok the match starts...NOW!

*The Battle royale starts everyone goes crazy,dexter pummels gumball on the right turnbuckle near the entrance,Jake headbutts Robin*

Benson:This is exciting!

Raven:Come on mario!

*Robin dropkicks jake onto beast boy,Jake Uppercut beast boy,who falls back over the top rope out of the arena*

Raven:Oh,beast boy is the first eliminated.

Cyborg:*Announcing* Beast is eliminated!

*Pizza steve hurricanranas ash,dexter attempts to eliminate jake*

Raven:Jake,near elimination!

*PB clothesline dexter out of the ring*

Chris:We gonna have a new champ!

Crowd:*Cheers*

Elise:*Announcing*Dexter has been eliminated!

Benson:Last one standing gets the title no matter what!

*Jake trips PB,and he tackles robin*

Benson:And now jake's going crazy.

*Jake throws robin to the turnbuckle,slaps him a few times,Daisy Swings gumball*

Crowd:*Counting* 1...2...4...5...6...7..8-

*Daisy gets flying clotheslined by pizza steve*

Chris:Aw!Pizza steve messed up the count!

*Spongebob Piledivers trunks,and pizza steve bulldogs gumball*

Raven:Spongebob taking down trunks.

Benson:This is some event right here.

*PB kicks ash in the stomach,and she suplex him*

Chris:10 man are currently in the ring.

Raven:Yeah and the champion is eliminated so that means the last man standing wins the title.

*Jake backsuplex pb,daisy puts pizza steve in a boston crab*

Raven:Oh and pizza steve is in a submission.

Chris:But there are no pinfalls or submissions in this match,the only way to win is to be the last man standing in the ring.

*Gumball headlocks pizza steve while his still in a boston crab by daisy*

Benson:Hey a double submission on pizza steve!

*later trunks is near elimination by spongebob*

Chris:Trunks hanging on for dear life.

*Jake DDTs PB,then he attacks robin*

Raven:You guys still looking at gumball and daisy putting a double submission on pizza steve?

Chris:Nope i'm looking at trunks about be eliminated.

*Ash running dropkicks robin who is on the outside rope*

Benson:Robin is outside the ropes.

*Robin grabs ash who trys to pull him out of the ring*

Raven:Robin is pullling ash to the outside!

Chris:Gumball went through the bottom rope!

Benson:Where?

*Gumball through through the bottom rope,helps ash eliminate robin*

Cyborg:*Announcing* Robin has been eliminated!

Benson:Gumball is out of the ring but he hasn't been eliminated because he went through the bottom ropes.

Chris:His still in the match.

*Gumball runs back in the ring,grabs ash's leg and trips him,PB kicks daisy off pizza steve*

Raven:Pizza steve is saved by Bubblegum.

Chris:There are only 9 contenders left in the match.

*Jake elbow drops trunks,Gumball repeatedly punches ash,Mario grabs gumball and lifts him up and slams him*

Benson:What was mario doing all of this time?

Raven:Well me and chris still got our thoughts about who wins.

Chris:Yeah gumball might win.

Raven:I doubt it.

*Ash knees mario,pb whips daisy to the corner,Timmy turner arm bars ash from behind*

Chris:Timmy came out of nowhere.

*Mario elbows ash,gumball slaps mario*

Raven:I have pay 0% to mario and timmy in this match.

Chris:I forgot jake was in this match.

*Mario pushes gumball away from him,he drops down,uppercuts ash kethum,gumball backstrabbers ash*

Benson:Mario and gumball,and timmy taking out the bigger man.

Chris:Maybe because they're all short.

Raven:Alot of people in this company are short.

*PB knocks down mario,ash,and gumball,pizza steve trys to lift trunks up,jake charges at timmy,timmy dodges,jake falls into pb,trunks lifts up trunks,trunks trys to throw pizza steve out of the ring,pizza steve hurricanranas trunks out of the ring*

Benson:Wow.

Elise:*Announcing*Trunks has been eliminated!

Chris:Only 8 contender currently in the match!

*Jake trys to eliminate ash,gumball pulls one of ash's leg,timmy pulls back ash's arms,pb clothesline him,but ash and timmy fall out of the ring*

Cyborg:*Announcing* Timmy Turner and Ash Kethum has been eliminated!

Crowd:*Cheers alittle bit*

Raven:Wow,i double elimination!

Benson:That's something!

Chris:7 contenders currently in the match!

*Mario throws daisy to a turnbuckle,then he throws gumball to the same turnbuckle that daisy is in,PB Snapmares pizza mario and puts him in a triangle hold*

Raven:This match is like 14 minutes.

*Gumball runs whips daisy to a turnbuckle running front dropkicks her then pizza steve hits her with a steel chair,gumball body blocks her out of the ring*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Elise:Daisy has been eliminated!

Chris:6 contenders in the match!

*Pizza Steve cheers the fans,gumball throws pizza steve out of the ring*

Cyborg:Pizza steve has been elimated!

Chris:Only 5 left!

Crowd:*Cheers*

*PB looks at mario,mario looks at gumball,gumball looks at spongebob,spongebob looks at jake,jake looks at princess bubblegum*

Crowd:*Chanting*This is awesome! *Claps*,This is awesome! *Claps* This is awesome! *Claps*

*They all attack each other,jake attacks pb,mario attacks gumball,spongebob attacks Gumball*

Benson:This is amazing!

*Spongebob and mario punches gumball,pb DDTs jake*

Raven:I wonder who wins.

*Jake runs to gumball,spongebob and mario,Mario kicks jake then throws him out the ring*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Elise:Jake has been eliminated!

Chris:4 left! 4 Left!

*Mario looks at PB,PB looks at Spongebob ,Spongebob looks at gumball,gumball looks at mario*

Raven:Now this should be intresting!

Benson:four left,one goal!

*Mario attacks PB,Spongebob attacks gumball*

Crowd:*Goes Crazy*

*Mario _Mario Finales_ PB,Spongebob Points up in the air*

Crowd:OHH!

Benson:Mario Finale to Bubblegum!

Chris:3 krabby patty special!

*Spongebob hits gumball with the right hook,then uppercuts him,then spins around and punches him for the finale time*

Benson:Is he gonna do it?

*Spongebob jumps on the tope rope*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:This is high risk!

*Gumball shakes the ropes,spongebob trips and falls out of the ring*

Cyborg:*Announcing* Spongebob has been eliminated!

Chris:WOW! 3 Left!

*Mario runs to gumball,who is about to punch him*

Raven:Well it comes to this.

*Mario helps gumball up,points to PB,they both runs and attack PB*

Benson:They're taking out princess bubblegum.

*Mario uppercuts bubblegum,gumball running front dropkicks bubblegum out of the ring*

Elise:*Announcing* Bubblegum has eliminated!

Raven:Well,me and chris's-

*Mario charges at gumball from behind,gumball pulls down the ropes,mario falls out of the ring*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:What!?

Raven:What the?

Chris:Yes,my guess was right!

Elise:The winner of the match,and NEW Hardcore 24/7 champion,Gumball!

Benson:You have got to be kidding me.

Chris:New champ!

*Referee Ricky gives gumball the title and raise his hands high*

Benson:Wow this is crazy-

*Just as gumball jumps on the top ropes,Vegeta chases him down the ring*

Benson:There's gumball being chased by vegeta!

*Mario runs after them,and so does spongebob*

Chris:You better run you blue cat!

Raven:Well next *On the titiantron,it shows Dan vs Goten* Next Dan vs goten,see who wins!

Benson:Next on CWE!

*Goes to break*

**Note**:End of this chapter please review and follow!


	7. Dan VS Goten

**Note**:The Producer of CWE would like to tell you that we do not own anything.

Benson:And we are back!

Chris:Live at...where are we?

Raven:Overland park,kansas.

Chris:Really?

Raven:Yeah and this is such a beautiful city.

Benson:Agreed.

_Dan VS _''Action theme'' _plays_

Cyborg:The following match is for one fall announcing first.

Elise:From San diego,_**California**_ Weighting at 127 pounds,Dan!

_Crowd cheers_

Chris:Here comes the unsable psycho!

_Dan Throws his fan at referee Koopa,koopa puts it on the announce table_

Chris:Don't bring his smelly jacket over here!

Benson:It has a colone smell

Raven:It smells like cheap shampoo.

_Dan walks to a turnbuckle_

Chris:Whatever it is.

_DBZ _''Dear Zarathusra'' _Plays_

_''Standing right in front of me''_

Elise:Weighting 83 Pounds,Goten!

_Goten and trunks with a cast on his arm walk down the lane_

Chris:When did trunks get that cast?

Benson:The Doctors said that when pizza steve eliminated him that was like 20 minutes ago,he fell arm first,and the doctors carried him out of the arena.

Raven:I didn't see that.

Chris:Me neither.

Benson:Well it happened.

_''No Matter how many times I'm reborn!''_

_Goten Jumps on the top rope with both arms raised high_

Referee Koopa:*Starts the match*

_DING! DING! DING!_

Chris:Here we go!

_Dan tries to grab goten,goten bounce to the rope and hits him with a clothesline,goten pins dan_

Referee:1-

_Dan quickly kicks out _

Benson:And goten,trying to get a quick pin

_As soon as dan get up,before goten could hit him with a running dropkick,dan slams him with a spinebuster,dan then arm bars goten_

Raven:Dan gaining the upperhand.

_Goten elbows dan,dan stretches goten's arm, dan revenge lists goten_

Chris:That was a quick move.

_Regular show ''Party Tonight''_ plays

_Your eyes staring into my eyes,_  
><em>Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize,<em>

_And the prize in my eyes is 10 times_  
><em>The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight.<em>

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:Oh there's our USA champion coming down the ring!

_Dan looks at mordecai,goten rolls up dan_

Referee koopa:1...2...3!

Crowd:*Cheers*

Raven:Goten won.

Cyborg:Here is your winner,Goten!

_Goten runs out the ring,hugs trunks in surpise_

_Dragon Ball z ''Dear Zarathusra'' plays_

Benson:That was unfair.

_Mordecai points to his title then points to dan,dan screams at mordecai_

Chris:Well we'll be live after these few messages.

_Goes to commerical break_

**Note**:The grammar has been changed.


	8. Naruto's CWE championship announcment

**Note**:I Don't Own anything.

Benson:We are back!

Raven:Live.

_Naruto season 3 opening theme plays_

Cyborg:Please welcome the cwe champion naruto.

Chris:Ben 10 said he would see naruto at the main event,let's see if he comes.

_Naruto and other walk in the ring_

Benson:I Heard that naruto has a great chance at losing to ben on fightsgiving.

Raven:Did you all know that,beast and robin will be in a handicap match with bowser?

Chris:No i did not.

Benson:And we also got another match coming on sunday 30,november 2014,Trunks Vs Wario vs a mystery person for his heavyweight title.

Raven:Wonder who he is?

Naruto:*With a Microphone* Welcome Overland park!

Crowd:*Boos*

Naruto:I am your CWE Champion,your leader,your elite,and your champion!Now i would like to announce my championship,in 3 days from now i will fight ben ten for my championship.

Crowd:*Boos*

Naruto:But we all know that i'm gonna win.

Crowd:*Boos*

Naruto:So i would like announce *Gives sakura his title* hold this,*Men in black bring in a table with a title-shaped case on it* I'm changing the title in my own image,behold!

_He opens the case and shows the new title with his face on it_

_Some of the crowd laughs,and few boos_

Naruto:Look at this beauty!

Sasuke:Awesome design.

Naruto:What an amazi-

_Ben 10 Omiverse theme plays_

_Crowd cheers_

Raven:Here's comes ben!

Benson:Finally someone to shut his trap!

_Naruto drops his title on the table,raises his microphone to his mouth_

Naruto:Stop the music!...what are you doing here? your interupping something important!

Ben Ten:I'm pretty sure i'm not interupping jack!

Naruto:You dare rudely talk to your champ!?

Ben 10:I dare talk back!

Naruto:Ok mister big shot!you think i'm not gonna beat you? well i'll still retain his title no matter what happens!

_Ben,Gwen,Kevin,and Rook walk into the ring._

Ben 10:Alright naruto,we're going to have our match,but i want one more thing in request.

Naruto:And what is that?

Ben 10:None of your allies are ringpost,Let's see who you got *Looks at sakura* you got pink haired bossy chick.

Crowd:*Laughs*

Ben 10:and you got your pal sasuka,who just about always cheats,and you give winter ninja over there.

_Crowd laughs at kakashi_

Naruto:But your teammates might cheat too,you have collage girl,powerhouse,and blanko.

Ben 10:Ok,nobody ringpost,and that makes it easier to beat you.

Naruto:You cloudn't even try taking this alway from me,you can't def me even with luck.

Ben 10:I don't need luc-

?:See!?See!? this is what i'm talking about

Benson:Who's that?

_Goku Walks down the ring_

Goku:This is what i'm talking about,ben your too cocky and think you can beat anyone who stand in your way,but i warned you to not fight naruto at fightsgiving,because your just gonna lose with your cocky attitude.

Naruto:Well look who we have here,we have the guy i beated a few months ago for this title!

Ben 10:You know what? I'm not letting you retain,and i'm not going to let you win the title! and steal my match!I'm fighting naruto not you goku,me!

Naruto:Both of you don't even have a chance.

Goku:Naruto:Listen i want that title shot,i don't even care if it's a triple threat match,i want in.

_Crowd: Cheers rapidly_

Ben 10:Triple Threat? no way.

Naruto:You want a fight me for a title shot? than fine you can have it!

_Crowd: Cheers_

Naruto:Can you losers at Fightsgiving *_Drops his microphone and leaves with his new title_*

_Naruto Opening theme song plays_

Goku:*_Shakes hands wih ben than leaves*_

Benson:Well this was a great night for us.

Raven:And we will see you 11/30/14,bye!

Benson:Have a good night!

Chris:See ya!


End file.
